bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 76
London Buses route 76 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Tottenham Hale and Waterloo, it is operated by London General. History Routee 76 commenced on 28 November 1912 running from Victoria to Stoke Newington Weavers Arms. The route ran daily between Victoria and Tottenham Garage via Westminster, Waterloo, Blackfriars, Mansion House, Bank, Moorgate, Old Street Station, Hoxton, Dalston, Stoke Newington and Stamford Hill, extended Monday to Saturday peak hours and Sundays to Lower Edmonton. During Monday to Friday peak hours some journeys ran on to Brimsdown Power Station via Ponders End, and an additional service ran between Victoria and Liverpool Street Station. In 1958, the route was withdrawn on Saturdays and Sundays between Tottenham and Lower Edmonton. In 1968, the route was withdrawn between Waterloo and Victoria except during Monday to Friday peak hours. In 1969, the route was withdrawn between Waterloo and Victoria except for a peak hour service to Westminster (Horse Guards Avenue). In 1970, the route was withdrawn between Tottenham and Lower Edmonton except for the journeys running to Brimsdown Power Station. On Saturdays it was withdrawn between Mansion House Station and Waterloo, and on Sundays it was withdrawn between Moorgate and Waterloo. In 1978, the route was extended from Waterloo to Victoria via Westminster on Mondays to Fridays, and extended from Mansion House to Waterloo on Saturdays. On Mondays to Saturdays it was diverted at Tottenham to run to Northumberland Park Station via Lansdowne Drive. In 1980, the route was extended during peak hours to Northumberland Park Industrial Estate. In 1982, the route cut back again. In 1983, the route was rerouted via St. Paul's and Ludgate Circus instead of Queen Victoria Street. In 1985, the route was rerouted between Waterloo and Victoria via Millbank and Horseferry Road instead of Westminster. The route was further rerouted between Waterloo and Victoria via Lambeth bridge and Lambeth Palace Road at the same time. In 1986, the route was withdrawn between Waterloo and Victoria except during Monday to Friday peak hours, and the Sunday service was withdrawn completely. In 1990, the route was withdrawn between County Hall and Victoria. In 1992, the route was rerouted between Waterloo and Mansion House via Aldwych and Ludgate Circus. In 1998, a Sunday service was reintroduced. In 2003, the route was withdrawn between Tottenham Garage and Northumberland Park, this withdrawn section was replaced by new route 476. The route was used G (Guy) and ST buses at the start, then RTWs and RMs in the ’60s and ’70s. The route was also part of the 1967 front-entrance experiments using XAs (Experimanetal Atlantean) and the FRM. On 28 March 1998, the route was passed to First Capital operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage with East Lancs Pyoneer bodied Dennis Arrows introduced. On 1 January 2003, the route was passed to Arriva London operating from their Tottenham (AR) garage and the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 30 January 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London. In November 2010, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. In January 2013, Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced alongside the existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 8 November 2014, the route was extended from Tottenham Swan to Tottenham Hale Station via Monument Way and was converted to a 24 hour service. On 25 March 2017, the route passed to London General operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage with New Routemasters introduced. On 15 June 2019, the route was re-rerouted via the London Wall between Moorgate and St Paul's. Current route *Tottenham Hale Bus Station *Tottenham Swan *Seven Sisters Station *South Tottenham Station *Stamford Hill *Stoke Newington Station *Rectory Road Station *Dalston Kingsland Station *Hoxton *Old Street Station *Moorgate Station *Bank Station *Mansion House Station *St Paul's Station *Ludgate Circus *Aldwych *Waterloo Bridge *Waterloo Station *County Hall *Waterloo Baylis Road External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 076, London Buses routes